Cinta Tanpa Suara
by Kuroi Karan
Summary: <html><head></head>Kebahagiaan. Seijuurou telah melupakan makna dari kata tersebut. Ia tidak lebih dari seorang pria muda sedingin es. Tapi, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Cinta, mungkin? AkaKuro. Sho-ai. Multichap</html>


Dikisahkan, dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang sangat rupawan dan juga memiliki hati yang begitu baik. Pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda biasa. Melainkan seorang malaikat.

Malaikat pembawa kebahagiaan.

Malaikat yang begitu didampakan oleh semua manusia dimuka bumi.

Suatu hari, sang malaikat melakukan tugasnya dibumi. Tugasnya ialah memberi kebahagian untuk manusia yang ia jaga. Setiap hari, sang malaikat selalu mengikuti setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh manusia—pemuda yang ia jaga.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hingga tidak terasa sudah setahun lebih sang malaikat bersama dengan sang pemuda.

Malaikat itu tak pernah menyangka, jika ia akan terjerat oleh pesona manusia yang menjadi tanggungannya. Ia masih terlalu polos. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Apakah seorang malaikat sepertinya boleh mencintai manusia itu?

Apakah perasaan ini salah?

Apakah... mereka bisa bersama?

**Cinta Tanpa Suara**

**1/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Aka**shi x**Kuro**ko

**Oneshot. T**

**Sho-ai. Typo(s). OOC. Hurt/Comfort**

"Akhirnya, malaikat itu bisa hidup bahagia bersama sang manusia. Malaikat itu tidak keberatan harus kehilangan penglihatan dan juga sayap indahnya. Asalkan bersama orang yang ia cintai, itu bukanlah masalah. Sang manusia pun tidak memermasalahkan kekurangan fisik sang kekasih. Selama mereka bisa saling melengkapi dan hidup bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagi mereka. Tamat."

Bocah berusia 7 tahun yang sedari tadi menyimak mengerutkan keningnya, mata crimsonnya menatap bingung ibundanya yang telah menutup buku ceritanya.

"_Okaa-san_, memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" tanya bocah itu.

Wanita paruh baya yang memiliki surai _scarlet_ sepunggung itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengacak sayang surai anaknya yang memiliki warna serupa dengan miliknya, "Entahlah, _Okaa-san_ tidak tau."

Bocah itu merengut, "Sudah kuduga. Itu hanya dongeng karangan manusia."

Sang ibunda tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya. Untuk ukuran anak usia 7 tahun, jalan berpikir putranya itu terlalu dewasa.

"Kenapa Seijuurou bisa berpikiran seperti itu, hm?"

Bocah yang bernama Seijuurou itu menatap ibundanya, "Memangnya malaikat itu ada? Apalagi sampai rela kehilangan penghilatannya dan sayapnya seperti itu. Jika aku yang menjadi malaikatnya, aku tidak akan pernah mau."

Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan buku dongeng yang terlihat agak tua itu ke rak buku milik putranya. Manik emasnya menerawang jauh.

"Malaikat itu ada Seijuurou. Saat ini mungkin dirimu belum mengetahuinya. Tapi, percayalah pada _Okaa-san_, suatu hari dirimu akan mengetahui makna dibalik dongeng ini, anakku."

.-.-.

Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari masuk kedalam tirai putih kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Sedikit enggan, ia beranjak dari tidurnya.

Disibakannya tirai itu, hingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang tersaji diluar rumahnya. Taman mawar yang selalu nampak sepi.

Semua masih sama. Sepanjang matanya memandang, ia tidak akan pernah menemukan sosok wanita bersurai _scarlet_ seperti miliknya tengah menyirami taman mawar itu. ia tidak akan pernah menemukan sosok wanita yang dulu selalu menyambut paginya dengan senyuman.

Manik dwiwarna Seijuurou beralih menatap sebuah foto yang berukuran cukup besar yang terpajang dikamarnya. Foto dirinya bersama sang ibunda.

Yang kini telah pergi ke surga.

Seijuurou menatap lekat foto itu. Kini, dirinya bukanlah seorang bocah lagi. Ia telah menjelma menjadi seorang pria. Pria berusia 20 tahun.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecut, sudah 12 tahun lamanya ia tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"_Okaa-san_, apa sekarang aku boleh mengharapkan kedatang seorang malaikat untuk menjagaku? Aku... ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, sama seperti saat bersama _Okaa-san_ dulu."

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinue

**a/n**

halo~

hehe tolong jangan bantai saya karena update fict baru, padahal masih ada dua yang masih progressed.

Huft, saya takut ide ini menguap begitu saja, soalnya saya dapat ide ini waktu sedang mengerjakan soal uts. Tolong jangan dicontoh, saatnya uts bukan mikirin jawaban dari soal malah mikirin AkaKuro...

Yasudahlah. Jadi... sebaiknya ini dilanjutkan? Didiamkan atau didelete saja?

Saya mah ikut pendapat para readers sekalian. Jadi, bolehkah saya minta sarannya via review?

Yosh! Sankyuu~^^


End file.
